The present invention relates to a cassette tape recorder including a cassette chamber to enclose a tape cassette, a movable cover of the cassette chamber and a capstan shaft which cooperates with a pinch roller to drive a tape in the tape cassette.
Recently, such cassette tape recorders tend to be miniaturised and also to be thinner.
In conventional cassette tape recorders, the capstan shaft is supported by one bearing which is mounted under the cassette chamber. The bearing supports the capstan shaft at a lower end portion thereof. As lateral force is applied by the pinch roller to the cantilever supported capstan shaft, the axial length of the bearing is relatively long. To manufacture a thin cassette tape recorder, the axial length of the bearing is shortened. Consequently, the lateral force applied by the pinch roller to the capstan shaft tends to damage the short length bearing.